Bad End
Also known as the 'Witch' end Storyline Tina and Kirky are being chased by Suzu. Tina trips and Suzu grabs hold of her and dissapears before Kirky can do anything. Kirky falls down and sobs beliving the world is nothing and he turns into Cromb. Cromb says he'll kill Suzu for what she's done. He tracks down Suzu and but she isn't there. He is confused and finds Tina with her nubs tied up. Tina, not seeing Kirky is Cromb says that Kirky shouldn't be here saying it's a trap. Cromb then takes Tina's sword and stabs her. Tina falls down as he grabs her legs and uses his powers to wrap her up in darkness. He was just trying to kill her but before he could suffocate her, she becomes a witch puffball and breaks free using daggers. Cromb yells at Tinlla and says she should be dead and they argue trying to kill each other. Tinlla eventually comes up with saying that their both witch puffballs so he stops arguing. They both decide they to turn the others into witch puffballs. Cromb disguises himself as Kirky and finds Chichi. Cromb says for Chichi to follow him and he leads her into a enclosed space. Chichi blacks out after being whacked by Tinlla's hammer and comes to finding herself tied down. Cromb looms over her and decides that Chichi will be perfect as he wraps her in darkness turning her into Kalendero. The three decide that since they seem be forming a team that they need a leader. They all think for a while until Cromb brings up that Kaikou would be perfect since when they used to be the puffball quartet she was their leader. Later somewhere, Kaikou is calling out for her friends when they approach her disguised as how they used to be. Kaikou hugs them and asks where they've been. Kalendero says that they need to ask her 'a favor' Kaikou agrees. The three witches then turn back to their witch forms as Kaikou yells. Cromb explains that they're building a little group and they need a leader. Kaikou asks what has become of them and she won't give up so easily as she summons her keyblade. Tinlla smiles saying there's no way she can beat all of them. Kalendero sighs and says to just get it over with. Cromb agrees, annoyed as he traps Kaikou holding her limbs chanting a spell. Kalendero and Tinlla fall backwards because the spell is too powerful. Kaikou tries to fight back but she screams and crashes backwards. The three witches ask if it worked and they see Gretchen. Gretchen laughs and says it's finally her perfect world. Gretchen asks what to do now to the other three. Crombs says they don't know and never thought they'd make it this far. Gretchen facepalms and scolds them for being too lazy in her perfect world. This time, Tinlla asks what they should do since now they're all witches. Gretchen says now it's time to go make this unperfect world perfect. Trivia *When the three go to turn Kaikou to turn her into Gretchen, the creator based that off of the Union of the Elements of Insanity *The creator originally implied for Kirky to smash Tina against the wall mimicking Naomi's death from Corpse Party Musume and then turn into Cromb but she asked herself how Tina would become a witch if she was just smashed organs Watch the Bad End Category:Endings